


Kurta: Reclaimed

by Kinsdura



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsdura/pseuds/Kinsdura
Summary: Chrollo kidnaps Kurapika for a ransom, but it doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	Kurta: Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> u know when u have like, an idea at 3 am and write it without editing it? thats this
> 
> also u can interpret this as a cultivating friendship or romance it works both ways :D

It’d been hours longer than Chrollo would’ve liked, and with each passing minute past the requested time, he knew something was wrong.

“I told you, no one is coming,” his captive said from their tight bindings, head turned to look out the window of the tower they were in. Colorful lights played across his fair hair, making it reflect like a precious gem, his eyes turned red by the city below, seeming to be caught up in his own thoughts. Chrollo had to hold back a hand to prevent himself from brushing away stray locks of his hair to better see his face.

“I doubt that. Someone will come.”

“Don’t be so sure. This happens every time.”

Chrollo blinked. _Every time?_

He turned fully to face his captive now, reviewing the information he had on them.

Kurapika Kurta. Shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes, 24 years old, and heir apparent to the Kurtan owned company Lukso Luxuries. Lived at home with his parents, and rarely ventured out, only attending official business parties and events when requested upon by the elders of his family. Despite his irregular visits to the throes of society though, he’d become the poster boy for the company and a minor celebrity just for his aloofness and looks alone. In fact, he’d been declared the city’s number one bachelor of the year three years in a row, and the numbers looked good in his favor this year as well.

Chrollo couldn’t fathom why his family wouldn’t want him back, he was basically a picture perfect prince. _And the perfect target for gigs like this._ He frowned.

“How often does this happen?”

Kurapika shrugged.

“Too many times to count. If you ask me, this is the same to me as having some afternoon tea.”

Chrollo leaned on a nearby beam, taking in the man with a new appreciation. Maybe it was from his many experiences with kidnapping, but being able to keep such a calm demeanor and a level head in this situation was still impressive. Especially with so much at stake for himself and his family. He gave a low whistle.

“What?” Kurapika asked, clearly not appreciative of the whistle.

“I’m just thinking, you have a lot riding on your shoulders don’t you? Your company, your fortunes, your _life…_ how is it that you stay so detached?”

Kurapika paused, then slowly, _ever so slowly,_ he smiled, leaning back into the chair and letting his legs cross, the ropes around his legs slipping off and piling into a neat loop on the steel floor.

 _“My_ company? Oh, my dear sir, you have _no_ idea how wrong you are about that,” he said, his eyes glinting in a way that had Chrollo wondering which one of them was truly the prey in that moment. _Wait, were his eyes always that red?_ He didn’t get to think more on that before Kurapika continued talking. _“My_ company you say? That’s funnier than kidnapping me, if I do say so myself.”

Chrollo forced himself to swallow, surprisingly finding himself leaning forward in a defensive stance. He felt himself flush with shame at how he was reacting. He shouldn’t feel _threatened_ by a pampered business man who barely saw the light of day. It just didn’t make _sense._

“Funny? How so? You’re to inherit it, are you not?” he asked, wondering why he felt like he was stalling for time. He blinked a bit too much. _Were the ropes around him always so loose?_

Kurapika snorted out a laugh, hands coming forward to hold his stomach as he doubled over in his chair. It sounded almost maniacal, which couldn’t be right. He had to be hearing things. In every situation available to the media, he was an upright a proper man, who, if he recalled, found little amusement in jokes. And Chrollo didn’t recall saying anything worth laughing over… unless—

“You’re just a figurehead.”

“Oh? How clever of you to observe sir,” Kurapika said with amusement, smile leaning terribly close to sinister. “Yes, I am only the figure head. No harm nor foul when it comes to death threats to me or the company because I was never in charge. The elders always have been. They decide _everything.”_

Chills ran down Chrollo’s spine, as the truth sank in. He wasn’t just a sheltered rich kid, that much was obvious now.

“How were you selected?”

“Hm?”

“As the next in line. If you’re just a figurehead, then why make it you? Clearly it wasn’t just for your looks, even if you _are_ a ten out of ten.”

Kurapika blinked this time, smile dropping for just a second before it came back, hands placing themselves in front of his face as he leaned forward on his knees.

“Getting to the deep questions then huh?” he asked, tone casual and full of poisoned honey. Chrollo played along, because he wasn’t going to let _whoever this was_ beat him at his own game.

“You clearly have nothing better to do.”

“You’re right,” Kurapika admitted, leaning back into his chair and spreading out his legs, then propping an arm on the back of the chair’s backrest, the other hand tossing aside the rest of the rope that remained around him.

Chrollo realized a little too late that his captive was now _free_ and he hadn’t even realized that he’d been working the ropes off slowly but surely their entire meeting _._ He looked up a little too late in his realization to see Kurapika standing at his full height, just as tall as Chrollo, if not a bit taller.

Chrollo slipped his knife into his hand, and Kurapika deigned a laugh at it.

“What are you gonna do, stab me?” he says, as he slips out a knife of his own into his hand, the simple design of the sharpened silver glinting rainbowed hues in the dimly lit room as advertisements and spotlights from below changed the colors at odd intervals. A silence stretched between them before Chrollo broke it.

“Were you chosen for your ability to escape these situations without aid?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Kurapika paused, allowing a frown to fall upon his beautiful face. “And?”

“There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Chrollo marked another pause from the man, and it seemed to take a considerably longer time to get out than other bits of information he had provided before.

“...yes. My... lack of family. If I were to potentially die or be hurt, I had no siblings or parents to worry about and miss me.”

Chrollo felt his mind go blank for a second, before furrowing his eyebrows.

“You’re an orphan? But didn’t you just appear with your mother and father at the gala the other week?”

Kurapika threw a kick in Chrollo’s direction, and he only managed to dodge on pure reflex.

“Not at all, _my_ parents have been dead since I was _eleven_ . The people I appear with in public who _claim_ to be my parents are just grunts of the elders who only play as appearance requires of them!”

“Then—” Chrollo dodged another kick, side stepping behind the chair Kurapika had abandoned, “—where do you live?”

“The basement of the elder’s estate, of course. I’m not allowed to leave unless it’s required of me. And of course, to make the public believe I lead a normal life.”

Chrollo stopped his movements completely, letting Kurapika kick his knife out of his hand, hearing metal collide with metal as it scittered away from him.

“So this really is like tea time for you. You… you never get to move on your own and do as you please.”

“Glad you finally get the whole picture,” Kurapika said with a grunt as he kneed Chrollo in the stomach to make him cripple to the ground, immediately utilizing the rope he’d cut earlier to tie _Chrollo_ up. Then something inside Chrollo clicked, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What do you find so amusing now? The irony of your situation?”

“Partially. But also. You don’t _have_ to go back if you don’t want to.”

Kurapika paused in his movements, hands lighter in their grip on his wrists now.

“What?”

“They have nothing on you. No company, no fortune, no _life_ even. They can’t even hold your fake parents over you! You’re as free as you’ll ever be, here, far away from them and their prying eyes and controlling ways…” he scoffed at himself as his next thought came to him but honestly, he would be lying if he said it didn’t sit well with him. “Hell, you could leave with me, if you want. The Troupe would love to have you on board, and you’ll be as free as we are. Bound by no law or government or land… I think you’d enjoy it, if you gave it a chance.”

Chrollo felt the hands at his back fall away and the rope go limp, and he straightened up and turned to see Kurapika just staring at him wide eyed, rubied eyes shifting colors with the swirling mass of emotions behind them. He almost laughed at the look alone but refrained himself.

“Did you not think of it?”

“No I just… I… never had anyone so blatantly offer a way out before.”

“Then I’m glad I could provide that for you.”

Kurapika smiled at him, and this time it looked pleasant despite the sadness it held. He turned to look out the window he’d looked out not even ten minutes ago, hair falling into his face as he did. This time, Chrollo didn’t stop himself from pushing it back behind his ears. He looked on the verge of tears.

“It always hurt, knowing that there would be no effort on their part to reclaim me.”

Chrollo gave a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t have to feel like that ever again. By leaving them, your reclaiming _yourself.”_

“Pfft, that sounds lames.”

“Maybe so, but,” Chrollo held out a hand, palm facing upwards. “You don’t seem like the type to refuse an offer to leave behind the people that made you suffer and have them begging for you back. Am I right?”

Kurapika gave another smile, this one full of determination and utter joy.

“Of course, you’re right,” he said, his canines flashing as he took Chrollo’s hand. “Now let’s go fuck them up.”


End file.
